1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to antennas, and more particularly to a miniature planar notch antenna using microstrip feed line.
2. The Prior Arts
As mobile communications are gaining widespread popularity, device vendors are continuously squeezing complicated functions such as picture taking, video recording, MP3 playback, FM receiving, Internet connectivity, and even fingerprint identification into the already crowded mobile devices such as PDAs and handsets. As such, the antenna of these mobile computing or communications devices, as one of the most vital components, is required to scale down as much as possible without sacrificing its performance.
The industrial and academic arenas have been working on miniature antenna for some time already. The commonly known approaches include, for example, patch antenna using shorting pins, patch antenna with slot, antenna using meander patch, etc. Among them, chip antennas have been proven to be applicable to ISM (industrial, science, medical) band applications with a size below 10×10 mm2. However, chip antennas usually employ a substrate with a high dielectric constant, a three-dimensional meander structure, or a patch structure, and advanced manufacturing processes such as multi-layered low temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC). All these would lead to a significant increase of production cost and difficulty.